After Life
by MiiaCullen
Summary: Jacob couldn't find Bella when she jumped off the cliff and Edward didn't go to the Volturi. 100 years later the Cullens move to the Forks and they meet red-eyed stranger with coven...
1. Chapter 1

After life

**Summary: This is based on New Moon, after Bella jumped off that cliff. Jacob couldn't find Bella and he gave up. Alice got a vision about it and raced back in Forks. There she saw a vision about Edward going to the Volturis. Alice called to rest of the Cullens and they didn't let Edward go to the Volturis. 100 years later they go back Forks and meet red-eyed stranger with coven...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**This is kinda prologue, so it's short but I'll make other chapters longer. This is my first FF I've published, so don't go too harsh on me :)**

JPoV (Jacob)

I couldn't believe it. My Bella was gone.

Why?

Why did she jump off that cliff?

I kept asking these things in my head while I watched at the water. Where Bella's body were now laying. Forever, until someone could find her.

Love of my life. Bella.

''Jake, I'm so sorry.'' Sam whispered.

''I know.'' I said lifelessly.

''You should go to Charlie and Billy.'' he told quietly. ''First Harry and now Bella.''

''Maybe she's finally happy.'' I whispered to myself.

That was the thought that helped me. She was happy. Finally.

I would hunt that bloodsucker and kill him. It was his fault that Bella was dead.

I knew I wouldn't do that. At this moment I realized why she did jumped off that cliff. One way love is one of the most painful things in planet.

If she would be here she would be pissed that I even thought about killing Edward.

I chuckled a little at the thought.

I thought about Bella and Edward at the prom last spring. I saw his look when he looked at her. It was full of adoration and pure love. So why did he left? Why did he broke Bella if he loved her?

APoV (Alice)

I knew it was too late, I knew right after I saw the vision. She was dead. So why I was at Charlie's home? My best friend's home.

Why did I left? I could've protect her. _Edward_ should've been here.

My best friend. Dead. Because of my brother.

I sobbed tearlessly. At this moment I hoped I could cry for my best friend, my _sister_. She was my rock like Jasper was.

Jasper.

Bella.

Their faces were in my head. Their names were in my head.

I could survive for Jasper, but I knew we lost something. Everyone of our family. Esme and Carlisle lost their daughter, Emmett lost his favourite sister, like Jasper. Edward lost his love, he lost his heart and soul. Rosalie. I don't know what she lost but I know she loved Bella in her way. Our family was ripped apart.

I had to stop Edward.

Edward coming home. Telling goodbye's and leaving.

Edward asking death for the Volturis. Aro declining.

Edward stepping in the sunlight.

Volturis killing him.

I called to my family right away.

''Hello?'' Rosalie answered.

''Did someone called to Edward?'' I asked.

''Yeah. I did. I told him about Bella.'' she told triumphantly.

''When Edward comes, don't let him get away.'' I growled angrily.

''Why?''

''Because he's going to the Volturi.'' I growled again.

I waited impatiently for some sign that would tell me that Edward was going to stay with us. I felt like there would be a prize at some point. For our family.

Edward sitting in his room, eyes empty, look empty. He was there.

Our family was almost complete. Just one missing.

Then why I have a feeling that there someone to take Bella's place?

**I'll update soon.. **


	2. Chapter 2

After Life

**Disclaimer: If I were Stephenie Meyer I would tell that to everyone and I would be so rich right now.. So no, sadly, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters except for Jess**

**Here is another chapter. Thanks for all who reviewed or storyalerted or put it on favourites! Thanks! Love you! I was being nice so I decided to put this already here.. I work it on all day.. It's almost two in the morning here and I have school in the morning.. I wrote this while I was watching Gone with the Wind! Great movie BTW.. I started to read the book earlier after the movie.. Okay I stop now..**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2. Forks again

EPoV (Edward)

_100 years later_

I sat in my room, like always. There's nothing for me to do anymore. Bella was dead.

I flinched at her name.

Every memory of her through my mind and I looked at them missingly.

Alice bursted through my door.

''We have a family meeting, Edward. Come upstairs.'' she told quietly and I remembered what day it was. September 13. Bella's birthday.

I flinched again and stood. Alice and I walked to the dining room which wasn't used unless we have a family meetings. I sat alone like always.

''We have to move. People are getting suspicious.'' Carlisle said.

Rosalie let out a sigh.

''I know, Rose.'' Carlisle told quietly. ''Now we have to decide where we move next.'' Carlisle turned to Esme. ''Rose?''

''It's been 100 years now. Maybe we should move back to Forks.'' she told quietly.

I looked up at Rose. In her eyes she was pleading me to say something. I ignored her.

''Emmett?'' Carlisle continued.

''I think Rose is right. We should at least go to her grave. Apologise.'' Emmett answered quietly.

Carlisle nodded before continuing. ''Alice?''

Alice nodded never looking away from me. I saw guilt and accusation in her eyes.

''Jasper?''

''Emmett is right. We should go to her grave to apologise.'' Jasper whispered. ''We owe her at least that.''

''Esme?''

Esme nodded but didn't said anything.

''We are moving back to Forks then.'' Carlisle said.

I wasn't heard. I didn't speaked anymore, except if I had to. They never tried to get me speak anymore, it was no use. But every other city I had to go to school with others. Everyone went to pack. I didn't have to. Alice would buy me new clothes anyway and everything important to me was in Forks.

I sat there and tried not to think _her._

There was no laughter when everyone packed like before Bella. Everyone spent time with their loved ones and grieved for what they lost. But I couldn't. I was empty, numb. I knew it wasn't fun for Jasper to feel my emptiness but I couldn't help it. Only one who could help it was Bella. But at least I knew she loved me. She died without knowing I loved her.

''Edward, are you coming?'' Esme asked gently.

I stood up and walked after her. She went Carlisle's new Mercedes and I went Alice's new Porsche. I missed my Volvo. I wondered if there were still her scent in it. I hoped there would so I could smell her one more time.

I heard Alice and Jasper speaking but I couldn't find out what they were talking. I couldn't concentrate their talk.

''Edward?'' Alice asked and I looked at her. ''I can't see properly us when we get in Forks.''

I looked at her thinking about her words.

''It's blurry and when we go to the school, it's almost black. I can't even hear voices properly.'' she told worriedly and looking at me expectantly before turning to Jasper. ''Do you see him? It's like I didn't said anything.''

''Alice, he's been empty a long time. Wait a minute.'' Jasper comforted her.

''Do you think there's a danger for us?'' I asked slowly. I was surprised to hear my voice, it was lifeless, empty, holding no emotions.

''I don't know.'' she answered biting her lip.

''We should talk with Carlisle.''

''You are right, Edward.'' Alice told and took her cell.

I stopped listening again.

I felt like I needed to go there. Like there were something waiting for me. Something I needed.

''Carlisle said we should investigate it before we panic.'' Alice's voice brought me back.

''So, we go there.'' Jasper stated.

I heard something I haven't heard in 100 years. Alice's thoughts.

_Maybe this is the thing I have waited for years. This is the thing I sensed coming,_ she thought.

_I just hope they are not danger for us. I don't want anything to happen for Alice_, Jasper thought.

''Edward? We are here.'' Alice told.

I stood up and walked inside. I went to my room and looked around. It was still the same. There were too much memories so I went to the garage. I saw the Volvo and went inside. There was still faint smell of freesias and strawberry. My Bella. I inhaled deeply and let the venom pool in my mouth.

I pretended that Bella was here and alive and let my memories take over.

''Edward, school is starting.'' Alice yelled from the house. ''Your clothes are in your couch.''

I went to change. When I came out of my room Alice was standing right in front of me.

She smiled little. ''You look good.''

We walked together to the car. Alice drove. When we got to the school we went to get our schedules. I had three classes with Alice. Alice and I started to walk at our class when I noticed that everyone was watching us except two people. I watched at them interested. There were one small girl, about Alice's height and she had blond hair falling to her waist so she looked like real pixie. Then there was other girl with wavy mahogany hair falling to her waist. I couldn't see their faces.

First time in years I really tried to read someones mind but I couldn't hear anything from them. It was like they weren't there.

They walked forward and we walked to our class behind them. They went the same class as we had the period. They were arguing about something. We went to the teacher and I listened the two strangers conversation before I noticed they were vampires. And not like we are but like others are. Their red eyes were bright showing they reacently ate. But the dark girls eyes were bright from the feelings she had.

Blond looked so exasperated and the brunette looked triumphant before blond turned angry.

''Izzy, you can't do that! I won't let you do it!'' blond girl told angrily.

''Jess, he is something special.'' Izzy told looking sly. ''And you could do something else than guard me.''

''What?'' Jess looked confused.

''Oh, Jess.'' Izzy sighed. ''I know you're in love with him.''

''Leave him alone, Izzy. I mean it.'' Jess warned, red eyes sparkling with anger.

Izzy looked defeated as Alice and I walked to our seats behind them. When she spotted Alice and me, she pushed Jess a little and they both looked at us. Alice sat behind Jess and I sat behind Izzy.

They turned to look at us.

''I'm Alice Cullen.'' Alice told.

''Jessica Swan.'' Jess told us.

''Isabella Grey.''

''Edward Cullen.'' I murmured.

''Are you only ones in here?'' Jessica asked.

''No.'' Alice answered.

Izzy gave Jess amused look. ''How many are you then?'' she asked.

''Seven.''

Izzy and Jess chuckled looking each other.

''How many there are you?'' Alice was worried.

Izzy smirked. ''Too many.'' Jess and Izzy said at the same time.

Alice looked at me worriedly. ''Too many? What does that mean?'' she asked.

''Too many for you to try anything.'' Izzy was arrogant. ''And remember: you can lose everything but we won't be losing any.'' she warned and turned to look forward.

There was something that bothered about me in that warning. It was like they knew everything about us. I observed Izzy the whole class.

When the bell rang, I stood up and followed Jess and Izzy, hoping they would be in the same classes with me. Or at least Izzy.

I walked forward and noticed they were going the same way I was. I walked behind them so I could hear what they were saying.

''..Like mirror, Jess.'' Izzy finished her sentence.

''No, Izzy.''

''Jane and Alec could get of their own medicine. Don't you remember what they did to you and Melanie?'' Izzy's voice was hard. ''Don't you remember how you promised to get back to all of them?''

''You know it's blurry, I was just human at the time.'' Jess answered quietly.

''We need him, if we want to win the Volturi.'' Izzy told quietly. ''They are bad, Jess. Think about it.'' She walked to the class which I noticed was mine too and I went after her in the class and talked with teacher awhile before getting next to Izzy.

''How are you going to distroy the Volturi?'' I asked while I sat down.

Izzy glanced at me. ''We fight.''

''They are..'' She interrupted me before I got a chance to finish the sentence.

''Too powerful? That's what you were going to say, right?''

''Yes.''

''I know their powers. All of them.'' Her jaw tightened before her whole face was bright. ''Care to join? You have useful talent, and I bet you are good at fighting.'' Her eyes were glowing and I thought about kissing her.

Bella's face came in my mind and I felt guilt immediately.

''How did you know I can read minds?'' I asked trying to get my thoughts away from her eyes.

She smiled bitterly. ''The Cullens are famous at the Volterra.''

I winced. ''How you know?''

''I was one of them.'' she told.

''One of the Guard?'' I asked surprised.

''No. Family.''

''You must be really talented.'' I wondered.

''Yeah. I guess so.'' She changed subject. ''Aro and Caius are afraid of you.''

''What?''

''Yeah. You are friends with the Denalis and they have Eleazar. You could easily start own army of talented.'' She was quiet awhile. ''And your mate is a shield.''

''Mate? Shield?''

''Bella.'' she said simply.

Pain flashed through my heart.

''How did they knew about her?'' I asked.

''You were in Volterra a couple months after you left her.'' she reminded. ''Aro didn't do anything about it because you were decided to go back She didn't told the others first about her.'' She smiled. ''So where she is? I'd like to meet her.''

''She's... dead.'' I whispered.

''Oh, I'm sorry. How?'' she asked.

''She jumped off the cliff and died before I came back.'' I told.

She frowned. ''I'm sorry for you.'' she said but I didn't see it in her eyes.

Bell rang.

''What class you have next?'' I asked wanting to be with her longer.

''Maths.''

''Me too.'' I smiled. We walked in silence awhile. ''What do you mean that Aro didn't told about her first to the others?''

''Aro told about her 20 years later to Marcus and Caius.''

''How did you get with the Volturi?'' I asked while we walked inside our next class. She walked straight to her seat while I had to talk to the teacher awhile. He seated me next to Izzy and cursed it on his mind.

_I bet that Cullen boy and Izzy are getting together. They are both so perfect. Damn, She was falling for me. I know it_, he thought.

I went to sit next to Izzy. ''Mr. Cheney is in love with you.'' I told.

She chuckled. ''I know. He always tries to get me bed with him. And red contacts are really fitting for me.'' She chuckled again. ''Contacts.'' She snorted. ''He never knows that if I say yes to him, he won't be alive for long then.'' She chuckled again.

I was little shocked but I didn't show it. ''You didn't answer on my question.'' I stated.

She sighed. ''I didn't. Okay, when I was 18 I was found by Felix, Jane and Demetri. Felix bite me. Jane stopped him and I was going with them in Volterra. That's what they told me when I woke up. They told me my name and what I was. I tried over the years to find my human past but it was vain.'' She looked so sad that I took her hand, but pulled it away immediately. There was like electric shock went through my arm. ''Aro adopted me when they found out my powers and when you came he told me your story. He told me about Bella and your thirst for her. La Tua Cantante. It really rare you know that? And I bet there isn't no one else who could do it. I doubt if Carlisle could do it either.''

''Carlisle is one of those rare people who not kill that human.'' I defended my father.

Izzy shrugged her shoulders. ''I don't know him. I just know what Aro told me. But I know how hard is it to resist La Tua Cantante.'' she told.

''You do? How?''

''I met my La Tua Cantante couple years ago when I was shopping. I never know why I go shopping since I hate it so much but anyway it took me all not to kill him in the store while everyone looked.'' She chuckled. ''Aro would have been pleased to get excuse to kill me.''

When bell rang I stayed behind with Izzy. She looked at me eyes glowing and I just had to do it. I had to kiss her. We kissed awhile before she pulled away.

''I'm not the one you want to kiss, Edward.'' she said and walked away.

I went to my next class and saw Emmett sitting in the back. I tried to get there fast and talked quickly with our teacher.

''Hi, Edward.'' Emmett greeted.

I put my head in my hands. I can't believe what I did. I kissed total stranger who could be a threat to us!

_Edward, what's wrong?_, Emmett asked in his thoughts. _Oh, September 16. day. Sorry._

I frozed. How did I forgot? Bella's pained face came into my mind.

We didn't talk anything rest of the class and we walked in silence at the cafeteria. We took food and went to the table where everyone else already sat. Alice glared at me angry.

''Are you feeling guilty?'' she asked.

_You shouldn't have done that,_ Jasper said in his thoughts.

''Did you told everyone?'' I hissed at Alice.

''About what?'' Emmett asked.

''That moron kissed some stranger who is a vampire with red eyes and who could be danger for us!'' Alice hissed.

**Sorry about the cliff! I will try to update tomorrow after my school or at least day after tomorrow.. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

After Life

**Disclaimer: How many thinks if I was Stephenie Meyer I would be writing here? That's what I thought. So, no, I don't I own Twilight or any of it's character's in this story... Did anyone got it?**

**Here comes another chappie :) Hope you like it!**

Chapter 3. Lies and truth

EPoV

''You did what?'' Rosalie asked angrily.

''Yes'', Alice answered thinking how I deserved what Rosalie had store for me.

''What about Bella? Have you forgot her? Our sister, who we left because of you?'' Emmett said quietly. ''I almost wait her to came in at those doors.''

Alice sobbed. ''She was my best friend, Edward.''

''I never got chance to apologise'', Rosalie accused. ''You said that she would get long happy life, get married and have children. But she didn't. Because you left her alone in the woods.'' She stood up and walked away.

We sat there awhile before Alice stood up and went looking for Rosalie. She found her in restroom with Izzy.

''How dare you kiss my brother?'' Rose said icily. ''If you ever kiss him again, I will kill you!''

Alice went in.

''I have nothing desire to be with your brother. And what comes to your threaten: I have a power that's really painful. And even if you could kill me, my coven would kill your whole family. Remember that when you attack me you will sign death sentence for your family'', Izzy said smirking and left.

''You threatened her?'' Alice asked angry.

Rosalie nodded.

''Rosalie, are you crazy? She will kill us all!'' Alice warned.

''Yeah'', Rose muttered before she left.

What is it with Rosalie? She's never been that careless about our family's safeness. She's always the one who makes all of us be more careful.

''Edward, classes are starting'', Jasper said.

I stood up and went to my next class with Alice. Oh joy. She would be treating me like I never existed.

_It will be like I never existed._ Words echoed in my head and I remembered Bella's face when I said that to her. Maybe one day I can forgive myself what I did to her.

I walked to my classroom and saw Alice sitting with Jess in three's table. Biology. Haven't I told anyone how much I loved biology once? But now it just reminds me of Bella.

I was in my thoughts while I went to my seat after talking to the teacher when Jasper's thoughts came in to my head.

_Why Rosalie is nervous, happy and scared?_, Jasper thought.

_Damn, Jasper. He notices my nervousness. Shit, I forgot Edward. You moron!_, Rosalie's thoughts were not fun to listen when I've done something stupid. She would call me names all the time.

_Rosalie is going to act really weirdly next months, like she's hiding something. I will not let Rose in peace after she tells me what she's hiding. No one hides anything from me!_, Alice thought.

Rosalie hiding something from us?

I concentrated on Rosalie's thoughts even I couldn't stand her yelling at me.

_That moron doesn't care anything but himself. And, yes, Edward I hope you heard that. You bastard, why did you do it? You have horrible taste of woman. At least Bella was nice and loveable. But Izzy, she just like to threaten us, she's bad!_ Rosalie's thoughts slipped awhile and a split of a second I saw Izzy hugging Rosalie.

_Damn, I hope Edward didn't catch that! You son of a bitch!_, she called me names rest of the schoolday and when we went to the car, she hasn't stopped still.

''Rosalie, can you stop?'' I asked.

''No'', she snapped and went into the garage when Alice parked the car.

I listened her thoughts when she fixed her car but she didn't slipped anymore.

Rosalie came at the garage in the beginning of the evening.

''I'm going to hunt'', she announced and turned to walk away.

''I'm going with you'', Emmett said.

''I want to go alone, but I can pay for that to you later'', Rosalie told and Emmett's thoughts went somewhere I don't want to see. Rosalie left before anyone else got a chance to say anything else. When she was out of the hearing range, Alice let out her suspicions.

''She's hiding something from us'', she said sighing.

''What?'' Emmett asked looking at me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

''We should investigate'', Emmett said dissapinted. ''If she's in any danger, she'll need our help.''

''Yeah'', Alice murmured.

''We should wait awhile'', I suggested.

Jasper, Emmett and Alice nodded.

We waited half an hour before we left following Rosalie's scent. It took us at big, four-storey house. It was dark and wooden. No one couldn't see that in the city. Izzy and Jess came to the door. Izzy smiled.

''It's nice to have guests! What brings you here?'' Izzy said and something about her brought Aro in my mind. They acted the same way, too happily with guests.

''Where's Rosalie?'' Emmett asked.

''How would I know that?'' Izzy asked politely. Even their politelyness were the same with Aro.

''Her scent is here'', Alice told.

''What?'' Izzy's face showed real confusion and anger. ''Miranda!'' she yelled and black haired girl with red eyes came to the door.

''Whose at the house?'' Izzy questioned impatiently.

''Melanie, Mandy, Dave, Parker, Rhett, Will, Annie, Anna, Angela, Helen, Ben, Michael, Tom, Heather, Richard, Emily, Cristina, Todd and Elizabeth'', Miranda answered and added: ''Others are hunting.''

''Not one intruder?'' Izzy confirmed.

''No one other than them'', Miranda answered pointing at us.

''Thanks, Miranda.'' Miranda left and Izzy turned back at us.

Emmett walked to Izzy. ''Where is she?'', he yelled.

When he was touching Izzy, Jess whispered: ''He doesn't love you'' and Izzy started to cry real tears just when Emmett touched her. He yelled in pain and collapsed in the floor. Jasper collapsed right after him.

''What did you do to them?'' Alice yelled terrified.

''Emmett got my pain when I was changed and Jasper feels it because he's an empath'', Izzy told. Tears falled in her eyes and I saw sorrow, that matched mine, in her eyes.

Alice went next to Jasper and sent him peace and happiness but nothing punctured that pain that was Izzy's. I saw Izzy's tears started to stop falling and soon she wasn't crying anymore. Jasper and Emmett stood up.

They watched Izzy terrified look on their faces.

''Let's go, Rose'll come home when she wants to'', Emmett murmured and ran away. Jasper and Alice ran after him but I stayed watching Izzy. She watched back. I wanted to touch her, to be with her. But I ran away afraid of forgetting Bella.

I left to hunt with Jasper, Esme and Carlisle when I got to the home. Alice sent me text message, telling Rosalie went home and that she was thinking her secret. I ran away immediately.

_They will find out eventually, or at least I hope they do_, Rosalie thought when I got to the house. In a sec I was in her room.

''What we will found out?'' I asked.

''Something you don't know yet'', she answered smirking.

''So funny, Rose'', I told sarcastically.

''You will find out someday'', she told unsurely.

''Someday?''

''I'm sure you'll find out before Christmas or soon after it'', she told singing in her mind Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace.**(Great song by btw.)**

''What are you hiding?'' I asked suspiciously.

''It's not my secret. I can't tell.''

''Who's secret it is then?''

''I can't tell you.'' She was getting annoyed at me.

_What part you don't understand 'I can't tell you'?_, she screamed in her mind.

''Sorry'', I murmured and left her room. I listened her thoughts all night but she sang songs I hated in her mind, like Katy Perry's I kissed a Girl and all that old crap. **(I don't think it's crap, but this is Edward we are talking about.)**

She went in the car first which was new. She usually went in the car with Emmett.

Everyone else went in the car after her, me including last like always.

As soon as the car stopped Rosalie jumped off the car and started to walk to her class. She stopped.

_Oh my God, I can't believe this! It's awesome!_, she thought and I turned to look at what she saw. A car.

_It's the newest Porsche, it's not even in stores yet and it's world's fastest car. Holy shit!_, Rosalie thought shocked before continuing walking to her class.

She wasn't the only one who looked at the car. Every boy looked at the car longingly, but in their thoughts I knew this wasn't new car.

Alice and I went to our first period and sat our seats. Jess looked at Izzy angrily.

''You know she's never wrong, Jess'', Izzy said triumphantly.

''You think he wants to be one of us?'' Jess hissed.

Izzy shrugged her shoulders. ''But it's his destiny, like it was mine.''

''It can't be'', Jess hissed mostly to herself.

''Tell me something, Jessica. Would you want him dead or one of us?'' Izzy asked. ''It's your call.''

Jess was quiet. ''I would want him to be alive, even it's selfish.''

''I knew it'', Izzy said triumphantly. ''Do you give us permission to change him if something happens to him?''

''Yes.'' Jess' voice was weak from the feeling she was feeling.

Izzy's look was triumphant. ''I'll send a text to Mandy'', she said and took her cell and texted.

They didn't talked anything anymore and I waited impatiently next period.

When it came I walked quickly over there. I ignored Alice's yelling.

I saw Izzy sitting in her seat and walked there fast.

''Hello'', I said quickly.

''What do you want?'' she asked suspiciously.

''Why did you felt so much pain when you were changed?'' I asked.

She glared at me and sighed. ''I lied when I told I don't remember my past.''

''Why?''

''Because it hurts too much to think about it'', she stated simply.

''Can I hear your story?''

She looked at me and sighed. ''Fine. I was 17 years old when I met... Anthony. We fell in love and we were happy together. Six months later he left me saying he didn't love me. I was wandering in the woods when Felix found me and rest you know already, but two weeks later I was changed Aro told me why he left me. I immediately left looking for him, but it was too late. He killed himself soon after I disappeared.'' I could see that she was in pain still.

''Why he left you?''

She was quiet couple minutes before answering. ''His family was poor. Dad was dead and mother was really sick. Anthony worked to buy food and buy bills. He didn't want that future for me.''

''But he did a suicide.''

''His sisters died two days after he left me and mom died after the girls'', she defended her love.

I took her hand and squeezed it gently. She smiled at me and in her eyes were longing and love. I knew the same was in my eyes too.

After that day Izzy distanced her from me. She ignored me in classes.

Alice and I asked Rosalie about her secret and we got Emmett and Esme ask about that too. I knew Rosalie was annoyed to everyone and when Jasper asked about it. She yelled: ''What part you don't understand sentence of 'I can't tell you'?''

Weekend came and I noticed that Rosalie was restless, she wandered around the house whole weekend and when Monday came she was in the car bouncing for excitement. She also first out of the car and searched something before sighed in relief.

I was second out of the car and looked for Izzy, she looked satisfied. We went after them in the class and sat down.

Ten minutes after the class started, there were announcement from the principle.

''Our city has been a tragedy. Adam Joseph has died in a car accident at Saturday night. Let us remember him in silence for a minute'', principle announced and everyone fell quiet. Some of our class was crying silent tears but Jess and Izzy looked at each other when they saw Mary Jordan cry and tried to stiffle a laughter.

''Mary is so blind'', Izzy said to Jess. ''She just doesn't get that Adam was never interest in her. He always was interested in you, Jess.''

Jess giggled so quietly that no one else could've heard it. ''I should've been nicer to him when he was here.''

''You should've.'' Izzy winked to Jess before taking sad look on their faces.

Alice glared at them.

Next period I couldn't stop looking at Izzy and not even the other. She was so beautiful.

When I sat next to Emmett in spanish, he looked at me confused.

''Why you're so happy?'' he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. I blocked his thoughts and kept on eye for Izzy.

Her face was satisfied all period. What had happened to her?

Emmett and I walked to the cafeteria and sat down with our food. First time I noticed that Rosalie wasn't here with us.

''Where's Rose?'' I asked.

''I think she's in the restroom'', Alice answered.

''Okay.'' I tried to find Izzy but she wasn't anywhere and then tried to hear Rosalie's thoughts but couldn't hear them nowhere.

I waited patiently for Izzy to come from her hiding place. I saw Rosalie coming from the restroom with worried expression and walking to her class, after her Izzy came from the same restroom than Rosalie.

I read Rosalie's mind but caught nothing about why she was worried.

Rosalie was restless again for next day. We couldn't go to school because it was sunny.

When we got to the school next day, Rosalie looked around and disappointed. I looked around too and disappointed because I couldn't see Izzy or her car. Rest of the week went the same way. Rosalie would look around and disappoint, after her I would do the same. At the weekend she was as restless as me. We both wandered around the house. And when the Monday morning came, we both were in the car at the same time. We rose from the car first and looked around. Both of us were relieved after looking around.

Izzy came back to school and her eyes shone the way I didn't like. I became worried. Why her eyes shone like that?

_Why Rosalie and Edward are worried so suddenly?_, Jasper wondered in his thoughts.

In second period I asked about her why she was so happy. She ignored me like usual.

_It's like I never exist._

I didn't knew why she did that and I was sure I wouldn't hear the reason either.

After lunch I noticed that Rosalie's worry was doubled and fear was accompanied with it. Jasper asked about it from her but she didn't answered. She was too busy with blocking me from her worries and fears to answer. Her thoughts flew to Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar. She was going to speak Carlisle about inviting them here for awhile to visit.

All of us were excited to have some company here even for awhile.

After calling to the Denalis Carlisle asked Rosalie to speak with him about her secret.

''Rosalie, you've been kind of depressed recently. First you had a secret and today Jasper told me that you are worried and scared. And now you want Denalis here'', Carlisle said fatherly. ''Is everything alright?''

Rosalie nodded.

''Do you want to talk about your secret?'' Carlisle asked gently.

''I do. I just can't'', Rosalie answered sounding worried.

''Does your worry and fear are result from this secret of yours?''

''Kind of.''

''I'll listen if you want to talk about anything. And you know I'm kind of good of keeping Edward out of my thoughts.'' He winked to Rosalie.

''What are you hiding from me now?'' I asked and Rosalie chuckled.

''It's something you don't know'', Carlisle answered.

Rosalie and Carlisle laughed.

Sometimes I hate being mind-reader, I thought.

**READ THIS!! **

**I thought about posting my other story named My Twilight and I'm not sure is it good idea so I hope someone would tell me is it or not good idea. Here's the summary:**

**Miia (That's me :D) moves in Boston and meets the Cullens with one extra person with them, Jeremy Cullen. Miia likes him immediately but doesn't want to fall in love with him. Alice, Edward and Bella tries to understand her and they become friends and meet damaged and problemised young woman in her who drinks and have one night stands with many people. Why this girl is afraid of falling in love? Can she resist her soulmate? What happens if she can't?**

**I hope even one person would tell me how does that sound to you. It's really personal, kind of. It's based on a dream I had and it tells about me and if I would meet the Cullens. Jeremy was in my dream.**

**My Twilight's update's would be more rare than this story's, 'cause it's in other computer and I would have to move it here, but I think I could manage to update it at least every other week. **

**So tell me what you think of this chapter and my other story's summary. Should I post it or destroy it?**


	4. Chapter 4

After Life

**Disclaimer: Still not mine! How anyone would even think about that I with my poor english would be Stephenie Meyer?**

**Okay, I confess I have no life! Why else I would be updating? _Again!_ It's shorter than the others but in next chapter there will be lots of happening there! I promise! **

**I'm sorry if there's any mistakes!**

Chapter 4. Meeting in the woods

I jumped off the car and looked around. I was relieved. Izzy was still here. I went to my first period and saw her eyes shining like yesterday. It worried me. Why her eyes keep shining?

Rest of the day went the same way the others: stalking Izzy in others mind and trying to figure out what Rosalie's hiding from us. I was getting obsessed more every day.

_Damn, Edward's feelings are making me nuts_, Jasper complained in his head at lunch.

''Sorry'', I apologized.

Rosalie didn't looked around when we got school next day, but I did. No Izzy. Sigh. Rest of the week went the same way and when she didn't showed up in Friday, I realized that I wouldn't be seeing her at least for a week. Autumn break came. **(AN: I'm not sure if you have Autumn break, but in Finland, where I live, is Autumn break, so I put it in here. It has a meaning. Kind of.)**

We went home to greet the Denalis and be with our whole family first time in 100 years.

We played and joked around but I knew Rosalie wasn't with, she blocked me while she was trying hard not to think anything and just have fun. But she couldn't sway away all of her worry and fear.

Monday someone suggested we go hunting with family. I saw Rose texting before we left but she kept her text away from her mind so I couldn't read it in her mind.

After the hunt we heard some noises.

''Didn't catch me'', someone said teasingly.

''I will soon'', other voice threatened, this one was more like child's voice. And soon there were triumphant yell: ''Catch you!''

''Izzy! Liz!'' first voice yelled. Izzy?

''Yes?'' came reply from two different voice's. Other was Izzy's.

We walked towards the voice's and soon we came some meadow. We saw Izzy, girl with blond hair and other girl with black hair and blue eyes and three girls who were about five years old. One girl had blond hair and she hold hands with blond adult, other had black hair and she hold hands with black haired abult and brown haired girl was in Izzy's arms. Little girls had long hair to their waist and red eyes.

''Well, well. The Cullens and the Denalis'', Izzy said smirking.

Everyone froze.

''Did someone took away your tongues?'' Izzy asked.

''No'', Rosalie answered.

''Well, well. Rosalie is being brave, while everyone else is being quiet. Why is that?'' Izzy wondered and noticed that everyone's looks were directed on her lap. She chuckled. ''Sorry, I forgot to introduce everyone. This one here in my lap is Emma. Elizabeth is that with black haired girl, and that black haired girl is Hailey. And those blonds are Melanie and Miriam.'' When Izzy said Miriam, the blond haired girl struggled to get forward with Hailey. Elizabeth stumbled a little before Meredith took Hailey's other hand to keep her still.

''You made Immortal Children?'' Carlisle asked shocked. ''It's illegal and dangerous.''

''Ilegal?'' Izzy laughed. ''What the Volturis don't know, won't hurt them either.'' She chuckled and looked at the Denalis and squinted her eyes.

Irina walked slowly couple steps behind before running away.

_I have to tell the Volturis about her and the Immortal Children_, Irina thought terrified.

''She's going to the Volturis'', I told everyone.

Izzy smirked triumphantly. ''It was nice to see you, but now we have to go. I'm sorry we couldn't talk longer'', Izzy said still smiling. ''It was nice to see you, Carlisle and Esme. You too, Carmen, Eleazar, Kate and Tanya. It was nice to see Irina too. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to go.''

They didn't wait the answer and ran away.

After a minute, Eleazar came to himself.

''How did she knew who we are?'' Eleazar asked.

''And how did they knew Esme's and mine's names?'' Carlisle added.

''From the Volturis'', I answered.

''Do they know them?'' Tanya asked.

''Izzy, the leader, was one of them'', I told quietly.

''One of the Guard?'' Eleazar asked.

I laughed humourlessly. ''No. One of the family.''

''She must be very valuable for them'', Eleazar guessed. ''Not everyone get to be in black robe.''

''I'm sure the Volturis can appreciate someone who can inflict to other person more pain than Jane'', I said blankly.

''How is that possible?'' Eleazar asked, while others listened interested.

''Imagine that Carmen would say that she doesn't love you anymore'', I told and Eleazar flinched.

''I want to feel it'', Rosalie said suddenly. ''Jasper, inflict me her pain.''

''Rose, no way!'' Emmett roared and turned to Jasper. ''Jasper, I warn you.''

''Let's go home, kids'', Carlisle sighed.

Rosalie begged Jasper to inflict Izzy's pain until Jasper promised to do it. Jasper put her through as little as was possible but still it was painful enough for Rose to collapse on the floor. Jasper was lucky that Emmett was hunting with the Denalis and Esme and Carlisle. Otherwise Jasper would be now just pile of ashes. Alice smiled when she got a glimpse of Emmett finding out.

''I suggest you don't tell about this to Emmett, Jazz'', Alice said to her mate.

''Why?'' Jasper asked.

''Let's just say, Esme doesn't like that our house is ripped apart because of Emmett trying to burn you'', Alice said laughing. Jasper soon joined in.

Rosalie was staring at the wall in front of her.

_I don't know how Bella survived at that pain. I wouldn't_, Rosalie thought sadly. _But she's stronger than me in that way. I couldn't survive without my Emmett._

Rosalie was first in the car again, me being second. We were both waiting the school to start desperately. I wasn't sure what Rosalie's reason was but I was waiting to see Izzy again.

Rosalie was first to look around and relieving before I did the same. Izzy was in school.

''What is Rosalie doing at lunch?'' Alice muttered while we walked to our class.

''Why don't you look into the future?'' I whispered.

''Because I can't see her after lunch'', she snapped. ''I haven't seen her at the lunch since we came here. It's like someone's blocking me out for her future.''

''What?''

Alice looked pissed off. ''You heard me, Edward Cullen.''

_What she can possibly be doing? She doesn't know anyone here but us_, Alice wondered in her thoughts.

''I guess you find out later'', I told her quietly.

She snorted angrily.

At the lunch I tried to keep an eye for Rosalie's thoughts but after awhile I couldn't hear them anymore. We didn't saw her rest of the day in school. Emmett wanted to go looking for her but we told him that she would be waiting for him at home after school.

''I can see her waiting for us after school'', Alice told him calmingly then grimaced. ''Well, you.''

I laughed when I saw her vision and soon grimaced.

''Alice, please, do not show me that anymore. It's enough torture to see it from their thoughts'', I said disgusted.

Alice laughed. ''Sure.''

I glared at her playfully.

Emmett was excited getting home.

''Emmett'', Rose called upstairs when she heard us coming. Emmett flew in their room immediately.

''Now, it starts'', I groaned and went to my own room and turn Claire De Lune on and laid down on my couch, trying to ignore the noises that came from Emmett and Rosalie's room.

I waited to see Izzy every day. I lived for the hours I saw Izzy and when I didn't I thought about her. I saw her face in my mind all the time and heard her voice in my ears. When I thought about Bella, I compared to her to Izzy. Bella was good, Izzy was hardened by pain and loss. Bella was happy, Izzy was bitter. Bella cared about others, Izzy didn't seem to care about others. So, what was the thing that made me so interested in Izzy?That she's been through the pain and loss what I've been feeling for over a century now? That inside of her she still suffers?

I sighed and got in the car, where Rosalie sat already.

When we got to the school, I looked around and saw Izzy standing next to her car with Jess. I smiled a little.

Week went the same routine.

Week after we got home and went to our own doings.

_What's with Rosie's smile?_, Emmett thought.

''What is, babe?'' he asked.

Rosalie smiled even wider. ''I'm pregnant!''

''What?'' everyone gasped and gathered around Rosalie.

''Vampires can't get pregnant!'' Alice protested.

Rosalie lifted her shirt so we could see the bump. ''Do you believe now?'' she asked and looked out happily and her expression changed. It was full of sorrow and realization. No one else didn't notice anything weird about Rosalie except for Jasper.

''When it's going to be born?'' Carlisle asked.

''About a month later'', Rosalie asked looking outside.

''You won't be going school anymore in this semester'', Carlisle mumbled.

''Yeah, sure'', Rosalie murmured back.

Everyone noticed that Rosalie was getting more nervous every day, and she looked outside all the time. When snow remained on the earth, she began scared, more nervous and expectant. She seemed to wait something else than her child's birth.

Nothing happened before two days after the snow remained on earth. I heard someone's thoughts and Alice saw a blurry vision of a guy vampire coming here. We went outside wait for him and were surprised to see Elizabeth and some vampire guy.

''We have message for Rosalie'', Elizabeth said.

''Let them in'', Rosalie screamed inside. We let them in looking at each other confused. Since when Rosalie knew them?

''Did the battle started?'' Rosalie asked worried and scared. ''Liz? Todd? Did the battle started?''

How Rosalie knew his name? How they even knew each other?

''Yes'', Elizabeth whispered.

''Izzy told us to give this to you'', Todd told and gave Rosalie a letter. She took it and looked it before opening.

Rest of us waited an explanation.

Rosalie lifted her look away from the letter and to me. She was livid. Then she started to yell.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger but I had to stop for somewhere! And Rosalie's yelling are going to reveal her secret! Muahahhaa! I'm mean, that's what my friends tells me all the time!**

**In next chapter Rosalie is going to reveal her secret (Like I already said) and she's giving a birth which should also be explaining in next chapter(Why she's pregnant)!**

**Do you want to read about the battle in Izzy's PoV or do you want her to tell the Cullens about it? If no one answers I won't write about the battle. And do you want to know more of Izzy's time with the Volturis? I could write her telling her story to the Cullens or something else? I take suggestions.**

**And as for my previous chapter, did anyone even read it already? I will keep writing as long as I know I still have at least on reader.**

**And since no one answered my question on previous chapter, I repeat it hoping someone would give me their opinion.**

**I have this other story, named My Twilight, I've thought to post here and I need your opinion does it sound as good to you as it for me! So I put it's summary here and hope you'll answer.**

**Miia moves in Boston after her mothers death to live with her sister and meets the Cullens with new member, Jeremy Cullen. Miia knows what they are and likes Jeremy but stays away not wanting to fall in love. Alice, Edward and Bella tries to make friends with her, while Miia is trying her hardest not to give in for her hearts request. Why she doesn't want to fall in love? What secrets the Cullens discover from her past? Can she resist her hearts request and not fall in love with Jeremy? What are store for Jeremy and Miia if she can't?**

**It's about a dream I once saw and it tells about me if I were ever to meet the Cullens. It explaines why I am what I am and more importantly, what I am. It also explaines why I'm not that good at english if you haven't looked on my profile yet, and it tells more about my country, Finland.**

**I hope that even one would answer my questions. You can tell me exactly what you're thinking about My Twilight's summary! Does it sound good or bad?**

**Thank you for at least reading if you don't review!**


	5. Chapter 5

After Life

**Disclaimer: Don't you believe? I don't still own Twilight or any of it's characters. I guess. Even I hope I own. Sometimes. :) At least when I am angry at something they did so I could kill them and bring back alive! Would that be cool? It is to me anyway!**

**Sorry it took longer than others before this! I lost my inspiration for awhile because I fought with my friends, so don't blame too much. Or do blame if you want (I think it was my fault we fought, because I kinda pushed one of my friends to it). But don't blame me too much. If you'd meet my friend you'd know how frustrating she can be! No fence! I love her but sometimes my blood just boiles. We are too different to be friends, I guess.**

**This chapter is about Rosalie giving a birth and all (At least I think) secrets are revealed. Ask me if you are confused about anything!**

**Enjoy! Or not.. It's yours to decide!**

Chapter 5. Secrets are revealed

''You told her we didn't love her?'' Rosalie screamed top of her lungs. ''How could you do that to Bella?''

I winced.

''You should've never left! _We_ should've never left! Why you made us leave? Why?'' She was sobbing now.

''I did it to protect her'', I told her.

''She wasn't safe then. Neither she is safe now'', she screamed.

''Now? What are you talking about?'' Alice asked.

''She is fighting with the Volturis now! She could be safe with us if we hadn't left'', she screamed and threw a cup she was holding at me.

''Is Bella alive?'' I asked.

''How blind are you? She's been right in front of you here. You even kissed her, you stupid moron!''

''Izzy is Bella?'' I asked shocked. Why didn't I see it for myself?

''Bella is fighting with the Volturis?'' Alice asked.

''Yes.''

''I'm going there'', Alice told everyone.

''You can't'', Liz said.

''Why? What stops me?'' Alice snapped.

''Izzy has one power, she didn't told anyone, not my mother, not Jess and I believe that not the Volturis. And that power is to protect places from attacks. No one can come in or no one can go out'', Liz explained. ''Izzy didn't want to take the chance, that you would've go into the fight and die. This protection doesn't go away until she tooks it or..'' Liz stopped talking and I saw tears in her eyes.

''Or she dies'', Todd finished and took Liz into his embrace.

''You were in the square?'' Rosalie asked.

''Yeah. When Izzy told us to come here, they were saying goodbyes. Just in case'', Todd answered.

''What about Liz' mom and dad'', Rosalie asked quietly.

''They told us not to cry, if they die and be happy instead of crying'', Liz told tears falling in her cheeks.

''Her mom and dad? What do you mean?'' Carlisle asked.

''Liz is like my baby'', Rosalie answered.

Sound of something ripping apart came from Rosalie's stomach.

''The baby is going to born'', Liz said to us.

Jasper made Rosalie numb and Carlisle started to help the baby out. I couldn't concentrate on them. I thought about Bella being Izzy. I was so happy but my happiness was shadowed about Bella fighting with the Volturis. My sweet, innocent Bella fighting with the Volturis. That thought made me want to run there and save her. But she wasn't the Bella I knew years ago. She was Izzy now, strong, determined vampire.

''A girl'', Carlisle said.

''A girl. Isabella'', Rosalie murmured and reached out her hands. ''Give her to me.''

Carlisle gave the baby at her and Rosalie pulled the baby in her chest.

''Isabella'', she breathed. ''She got my eyes and Emmett's hair. She's beautiful.''

Girl's violet blue eyes looked at Rosalie and her lips were smiling.

''Emmett, she's beautiful'', Rosalie breathed at Emmett.

''Yes, she is'', Emmett said.

''Our daughter. Isabella'', Rosalie said still smiling.

''After Bella'', he murmured and Rosalie gave the baby to him.

''After Bella'', Rose agreed.

''What is after me?'' Bella asked at the door. Everyone turned there immediately.

''Liz, your mom and dad waits for you and Todd'', she told to Liz. Liz and Todd ran out before Bella finished her sentence.

Rosalie stood up and ran to Bella. They hugged each other.

''Did I told you I'll come back?'' Bella said laughing.

''Sure'', Rose answered.

''What is after me?'' Bella asked again.

''My baby's name. Isabella Cullen'', Rose answered.

''Rose, you don't have to name her after me'', Bella said.

''You gave her to us. She deserves it.'' Rose turned to Emmett. ''Could you bring her here?''

Emmett gave Isabella to Rose.

''This is your aunt Bella. She gave you to us'', Rose whispered to Isabella. Isabella watched Bella awhile.

_I like my aunt Bella. She is pretty like my momma_, Isabella thought.

''Isabella likes Bella'', I told. ''She thinks Bella is pretty.''

''She does?'' Rose asked.

''Not as much as you, Rose.''

''You want to go to Bella's arms?'' Rose asked. Isabella reached her hands out to Bella. Bella took Isabella gently in her arms. Bella smiled at the baby in her arms who smiled back.

I watched this moment smiling before I remembered the Volturis.

''The Volturis?'' I whispered. Everyone looked at Bella carefully.

''Dead'', Bella answered tense.

''All of them?'' Carlisle breathed.

''Everyone including Aro, Marcus, Caius and the wives.'' Bella said Aro's name bitterly.

''Why did you said Aro's name so bitterly?'' Carlisle asked.

''Mom!'' three voices yelled outside. Bella smiled and gave Isabella to Rose and went outside. There were Hailey, Emma and Miriam. Bella kneeled and opened her embrace to them. Girls flew into her embrace same time.

''You were supposed to come home straight. We were so worried about you, mommy'', Emma accused quietly.

''I'm sorry, babies. Mom had to tell her friends mom is still alive'', Bella said.

''Mommy, why the Cullens stare at us?'' Hailey asked curiously.

''They are totally in control. They haven't even once tried to attack'', Carlisle mused. ''And they think Bella as their mother.''

_Can we come in?_, Bella asked in her mind.

''Bella asks if they can come in'', I said out loud.

''Of course you can come in'', Carlisle told looking at Bella.

Bella looked at the girls seriously. ''Babies, there is a baby inside. She has a heart beat and she's like cousin Liz'', Bella explained gently. ''So, don't attack the baby, because if you do, mom is very disappointed.''

''Okey, mommy'', the girls said in chorus.

Bella walked in with the girls. They stopped at the floor and sat down. Emma went to sit in her lap, while Hailey and Miriam went to sit their own sides next to Bella.

''I am bitter to Aro, that's why I said his name bitterly'', Bella said answering Carlisle's question.

''Why?'' Alice and Carlisle asked.

''Because he lied to me years to keep me in Volterra'', she answered bitterly.

''About what?''

''About you'', she mumbled.

''What about us?'' Alice asked.

''That you like playing with humans'', she mumbled even quieter. Then she looked at Isabella. ''Girls, would you mind bringing a couple bags of blood at home?'' she asked gently. ''For the baby.''

Girls stood up and ran away.

''Isabella is thirsty'', Bella answered silent questions.

''What do you mean about playing with humans?'' Alice asked angrily.

''That you pick a girl in every city and play with her feelings'', Bella mumbled. She looked at us observantly. ''He knew that if he'd told the truth I would left for looking at you.''

Alice growled.

''He told me that only one of you cared about me deeply'', Bella said quickly.

''Who?'' Alice asked hopefully.

''Rosalie. That's why I decided to ask her help and tell who I am'', she told and smiled humourlessly. ''When you came here first I didn't believe him, but when she recognised me immediately. And Alice, who were supposed to be my best friend, and Edward, who I spent the most time with, didn't. I started to believe Aro's words.''

''What changed your mind?'' Rose asked carefully.

''Aro.'' Bella's answer was simple and calm.

''How?'' Carlisle asked.

''He told me the truth while I was killing him. He was trying to save himself.'' Bella laughed derisively. Then she seemed to remember something and turned to Emmett. ''Do you forgive me, Em?''

''What?'' Emmett asked confused.

''Rose, didn't you read the letter to them?''

''No. I didn't had time yet. I had to yell at Edward first, then my labor started and then you came'', Rose answered.

''Could you read it to them now?'' Bella asked.

''Sure'', Rosalie answered. ''If I don't survive this is my goodbyes to everyone.

Please apologise from Emmett and Jasper for making them feel my pain. Tell them I'm sorry that I didn't told who I was. Tell them that they are my dearest big brothers.'' She was interrupted from Jasper and Emmett.

''Of course, I forgive you, sis'', Emmett yelled and gave Bella his bear hug.

''Me too. I'm sorry what happened at your birthday party'', Jasper apologised.

Bella shrugged it off. ''Don't be. It was forgiven before it even happened. I knew what I was getting in when I started with Edward.'' She said my voice with pain and I winced a little knowing I had caused her pain. ''Continue, Rose'', she said.

''Apologise from Alice that I didn't told her who I was and tell her that she's my dear sister and I never forgot her and I love her forever.'' This time Rose was interrupted by Alice who jumped on Bella sobbing.

''I'm sorry'', she sobbed on Bella's neck.

''Shh, Ali. It's okay'', Bella said calmingly. ''Continue, Rosie.''

''Apologise from Carlisle and Esme that I didn't told them who I am and that I am not like you. Thank them for letting me be just the daughter without the responsibilities like with Renée and Charlie. Tell them I will always love them as my other parents. I'm sorry for letting you down.'' This time it was Esme who interrupted Rose. She hugged Bella gently.

''Oh, sweetie. We are not disappointed'', Esme sobbed in her shirt.

''You're not?''

''We are not'', Carlisle clarified. ''But why?''

Bella looked shameful. ''I can't. Animal blood acts differently in me.''

''Like how?''

''Mommy!'' The girls were back. They came from the door and Emma gave the blood.

''If you can't handle this, you should go away'', Bella told. ''Because this is for the baby.''

Nobody moved. Everyone was afraid that she was going to disappear once they looked away.

Bella shrugged her shoulders, took the bottle and poured it in a mug. She gave the mug to Rose. Rose let Isabella to drink.

''Something about gets out of control when I drink animal blood. I become like crazy person and I'm crying all the time'', Bella mumbled ashamed.

''Crying?'' Carlisle wondered.

''I can cry. Real tears'', Bella explained. ''I don't know why but Aro...'' She stopped her sentence.

''What about Aro?'' Alice pushed her.

''Aro...assumed it was because I was in so much pain that I didn't even felt the fire in changing'', Bella said so quickly I almost missed it. I winced, Esme started to sob again, Emmett and Jasper looked at Bella guiltily, because Jasper feels it was his fault that we left and Emmett because he wasn't a good big brother to her he wanted to be. Carlisle felt guilt and regret.

Alice was collapsed in the floor. She had her around her knees.

''I should've stayed. I should've stayed'', she mumbled.

Bella looked like she regretted saying anything. ''I should've said anything'', she whispered.

Emma, Hailey and Miriam looked like they were in wrong place.

''Mommy?'' Hailey said.

''Yes, dear?''

''Can we go to hunt?'' she asked.

''Yes. But remember what I said'', Bella told them.

''Of course, mommy'', they said in chorus and left. When everyone looked after them I took the letter from Rose.

''Are they going to Forks?'' Carlisle asked worried.

''They don't hunt from humans'', Bella answered. ''I didn't want them to be a monsters.''

Everyone knew what she left saying. 'Like me'.

I started to read the letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_If I don't survive this is my goodbyes to everyone._

_Please apologise from Emmett and Jasper for making them feel my pain. _

_Tell them I'm sorry that I didn't told who I was. Tell them that they are my dearest big brothers._

_Apologise from Alice that I didn't told her who I was and tell her that she's my dear sister and I never forgot her and I love her forever._

_Apologise from Carlisle and Esme that I didn't told them who I am and that I am not like you._

_Thank them for letting me be just the daughter without the responsibilities like with Renée and Charlie. Tell them I will always love them as my other parents. I'm sorry for letting you down._

_And from you, Rose, I apologise that I told who I am and that you had to keep secrets from your family. Take care from your baby while you. The baby grows about seven years before it stops._

_I am happy that I get a chance to make your dream come true._

_Remember that you're my dear big sister and I love you always._

_Tell Edward that it never was like he never existed. He is love of my existence._

_Tell him how sorry I am that he couldn't love me and thank him that I even got something from him. I got a family, even though I know they don't feel the same way I do but I love them and always will._

_Say goodbyes to everyone and hug them for me._

_Love Isabella ''Bella Swan_

''She loves me?'' I whispered and looked up at Bella, who looked like she was waiting to be turned down. She was ready to run. ''You love me?'' I asked still whispering.

Bella nodded slowly and carefully and I ran to hug her.

''I'm so sorry, Bella. I was just trying to protect you. I'm sorry. I love you'', I rambled in her ear whispering. I saw in Rosalie's thoughts how she looked. Her red eyes were glowing and smiled. She was the most beautiful thing in the universe. I pushed her so I could see her in my own eyes.

Everyone gasped once they saw her. She was so beautiful.

If I'd lost my memory I would always remember her face at this very moment. She was like the sun, who is warming everyone in her radiating range.

My Bella.

**Next chapter is the fight in Izzy's or Bella's (Whatever you like to think) PoV. Sorry if you don't like it but no one didn't answered at my question(Except one) in previous chapter! Not my fault!**

**And the next chapter after the fight would be an Epilogue. Would you want Alice and Jasper and Carlisle and Esme and Bella and Edward having a baby? Tell me what you think and I'll try to write from there. And if they are going to have baby's should they be boy's or girl's? Name suggestions? Would you want someone of them to be together or something else?**

**If I don't have any review I don't write Epilogue and you'll just have to imagine it. MUAHAHHAA!**

**So review! Please, I'm begging?**


	6. Chapter 6

After Life

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight. Damn it!!**

**I'm sorry it took so long! I have been busy and I hadn't had time to write until now. And this is short because I have to go soon. Again. It feels like I can't be home even 5 minutes before going again.**

**This is short and this is the fight Bella's PoV!**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 6. The fight

BPoV

''They are coming'', Cristina whispered and everyone turned to their mates. I looked at them and my heart ached. I didn't have anyone to kiss goodbye. Not anyone to comfort me that I wasn't going to die.

My self-pity was interrupted by steps I heard coming. There were all of the Volturis and this was the our chance to free everyone from them. Maybe I'd died with them. If I was lucky. But knowing my luck that would never happen.

I put my mental shield to everyone.

I heard Aro's steps at the front as Marcus and Caius too. I remembered everyone's step they had, every power they had. Everything Aro told me to do. Every lie he told me. And that made me almost scream.

He was like dad to me once. And he betrayed me.

I felt the tears coming. I still missed dad in my life after 77 years of living without a father. You'd think you would know by now that you can't trust anyone, right? But I didn't.

They appeared behind the trees and made their pattern and moved swiftly before stopping.

''Hello, Isabella'', Aro said smiling. ''Long time no see.''

''Yep'', I told.

''How are you doing past 70 years?''

''Fine. Just fine.''

''I heard you met up with the Cullens'', Aro told. ''How are they?''

''Great. Just great.'' I wasn't able to keep bitter out of my voice and I saw Aro smiling wider at that.

''Do they know who you are? I heard you were under the fake name, Izzy Grey?'' he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. ''Yeah. Izzy is it.''

Aro chuckled. ''You haven't changed a bit, have you?''

I shrugged my shoulders again. ''Still this bitch.''

He chuckled again. ''Why don't you join us again? Everyone is missing you.''

''I bet they do. Especially Jane'', I said sarcastically.

Jane hissed and I knew she was trying to use her power in me.

''Jane, you should learn by now.''

Aro raised his hand and Jane glared at me one last time.

''Why don't we get to the business why we're here?'' Caius said.

''I missed you too, Caius'', I told sarcastically.

He glared at me. He really never liked me even he was my 'uncle'. That made me smile at him.

''Immortal Children, Aro'', Caius reminded.

Aro sighed. ''We have a witness who told us that you were saw with Immortal Children'', Aro stated.

''Irina from Denali coven. Yeah, I know'', I told calmly.

''So, it's true?'' Aro asked disappointed.

''Sure, daddy.''

Felix winked at me and I smiled. He was the one that really missed me. We were together in every mission and we became really close. We even dated for awhile but we saw that we were better being just friends. He was like my big brother. He was the only one we would not kill and he knew that. And once the battle would begin he would come to our side. I think even Aro knew that.

Aro looked at me thoughtfully.

''What is it, Aro?'' I asked.

''You made an Immortal Child?'' he asked.

''Three, actually.'' I saw him looking at me confused. ''I just thought you should know.''

''You confess your crime?''

''Sure. Why not?''

''You know we have to punish you from your crime?''

I grinned. ''Oh, that's what I won't confess. I think you should know by now that I won't leave without a fight.''

Aro looked like he was waiting for that. ''I know that, Isabella. And as much as it bothers me, I respect it.'' He was sad about this, I could see it in his eyes, but I also knew him so well that I knew what was going on in his mind. He was thinking how'd he could get me to join them again.

''I bet you do.''

Even though we might not like each other, we knew each other better than many others. Even he couldn't get in my head. In some ways we were so same and others we were like pineapple and grape. **(I threw that in my head just a minute ago.)**

We were close. closer than he was with Marcus and Caius. Marcus even said we had an odd tie. Mixed hate, love, arrogance, friendship and daughter and father relationship. Marcus was really surprised at that (and believe me, no one never surprised him. Ever). I knew Jane hated me because I was so close to Aro. And, a request from Jane, Chelsea tried to broke our bond but she couldn't. We had so strong bond when there was mixed all those feelings for each other.

And because of our bond, I hesitated to kill him. I knew I would regret it, but at the same time I would enjoy it.

''You know me so well, Isabella'', Aro told smiling.

''Sadly.''

Aro chuckled. ''I guess so.''

''Aro'', Caius interrupted us with bored tone.

''Fine.'' Aro sighed. ''Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, you are sentenced to death by broking the law of vampires, making Immortal Children.''

''You count me part of you still?'' I asked.

''Of course, Isabella. And we're sorry to do this'', Aro answered.

I glanced at Caius, who looked triumphant, and at Marcus, who seemed sad. The guard looked reluctant, except for Jane and Alec. But they couldn't do anything, since I could block their power. I was sure we would win.

''Yeah, except for Caius, Jane and Alec'', I said looking at Caius.

Jane hissed.

''Jane, Jane, Jane'', I said disapprovingly.

Aro laughed quietly. ''Girls, why don't we focus on more important things?'' he asked.

''Sure'', I said.

I noticed Aro gave a sign for guard. Sign that meant they'd have to attack. I noticed they shared a look before Felix ran to us. He came under my shield and the guard smiled at us before doing their job.

''He don't love you'', Jess whispered. Tears started to fall.

Fight begun.

First to attack was Alec and Jane. They weren't much for the fight so we took them down easily. Everyone else was right behind the twins. Everyone tried to attack me because I had the power to block them. I just touched them and they collapsed from the pain and I tore them apart. When everyone else was burned but Aro, Caius, Marcus and the wives we gathered around them.

''Isabella, I'm sorry. I lied'', Aro said.

I frozed. ''About what?''

''That the Cullens didn't love you.''

''They don't love me'', I said harshily.

''They do love you. Edward loves you like you love him and Alice.. she thinks of you as a sister just like Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. And Carlisle and Esme loves you like a daughter'', he said.

''Why did you lie to me?''

''Because I wanted you to stay with us'', Aro confessed quietly.

''Do you know how much pain yo caused me?'' I asked.

He nodded. ''I'm sorry.''

''I bet you are.''

''He doesn't lie'', Sean, one of my coven, said. He had the power of knowing who lied.

I looked at him confused.

''They do love you, Iz'', Sean continued.

''Listen to him. You can have your happily ever after still'', Aro begged.

''Fine but we still kill you, Aro'', I told. ''And rest of you.''

They all nodded and I tore Aro apart even it felt like I was killing my own father. We burned them and I ran to the Cullens while taking the shield away from the house. I saw the house in couple minutes and ran to the door.

''After Bella'', I heard Emmett murmuring.

''After Bella'', Rosalie said.

''What is after me?'' I asked. Everyone turned to me immediately. ''Liz, your mom and dad waits for you and Todd.'' They were out before I could finish the sentence.

Rosalie came to hug me.

''Did I told I'll come back?'' I said laughing.

''Sure'', Rose answered.

''What is after me?'' I asked again.

''My baby's name. Isabella Cullen'', Rose answered proudly.

''Rose, you don't have to name her after me.''

''You gave her to us. She deserves it.'' **(AN: I'm not going to write about this anymore because everyone knows what happens next. And I don't even have time so sry.)**

**I ask this again! Would someone want Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Bella/Edward having a baby? Names, gender, twins? Or something else? Tell me!**

**If I don't get any answers I think I'll let this be like this then or I'll write little epilogue for this! So answer..**


	7. Chapter 7

After Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait! I just had so much going on with my life. School is literally driving me crazy! We have one teacher, who pisses me off, and I've couple times marched out of the class because of her. And because of that my school work has been late. That teacher really hates me. I'm sure of it! **

**So, so sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue

_Two months later_

Alice looked at me smiling. Her hands carrying a child. Her and Jasper's child. Richard Ingram Hale Cullen Whitlock. He had black hair like Ali, and blue eyes and he was so much like Alice and Jasper. So beautiful.

But not as beautiful as Renesmee and EJ. My babies. Edward and I's children.

''Mommy!'' Renesmee said suddenly. ''Where's daddy?''

''He's out hunting, dear'', I said and smiled. Renesmee walked to me and placed her hand on my neck. I saw her drinking blood on a cup.

''She's thirsty again'', I told to Alice.

When I had her blood, EJ walked little clumsily to me. He was more like me than Renesmee. EJ had my hair, eyes and he was little clumsy. Renesmee had Edward's bronze lockets, and she looked more like him than me, except she had my eyes too. She was Edward's little girl as much as EJ was my little boy. EJ's whole name is Edward Jasper Cullen. Renesmee Carlie Cullen is Renesmee's whole name. EJ sometimes calls Renesmee Nessie after Loch Ness Monster.

Esme came to us and Renesmee hugged her legs. ''Hey, Granny.''

''Hello, dear.'' She smiled at Renesmee. ''Do you want something to eat?''

''No!'' Renesmee almost shouted.

''I would like to eat something'', EJ said shyly.

''You want your favourite?'' Esme asked and EJ nodded.

''I want it too!'' Richard said.

Esme went to cook, and EJ went after her.

''Boys are coming in five minutes'', Alice announced. Renesmee smiled. When she heard their footsteps she ran to her dad.

''Daddy!'' Renesmee yelled.

''Hello, princess'', Edward said grinning. Behind him came Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett.

''Rose'', I called. ''Em came.''

Isabella ran downstairs and jumped to her dad's arms. Rose ran to him too, but pecked him on the lips.

Edward came to greet me. He pecked my lips, and whispered: ''I missed you.''

''I missed you too.''

EJ came from the kitchen and ran to greet his dad.

''Daddy, Granny is making my favourite food!'' he exclaimed happily.

''She is?'' Edward said and lifted him up. ''That's great.''

I watched as our family smiled and laughed, with their children. Rosalie's dream came true. Alice was now happier than ever, as did Jasper. Emmett was excited having children around the house to play with. Carlisle and Esme loved having grandkids, they didn't want their own, at least not yet. They said, they have already six children.

And I was just happy, that I got my family back. Edward was happier than I ever saw him when I was human.

Esme came from the kitchen, EJ's food in her hands. She put the plate at the table and then greeted Carlisle.

EJ went to eat his food, followed by Richard. They adored each other, just like Renesmee adored Isabella. Renesmee was always following either Isabella or Edward. Usually. EJ other hands was following Richard or me. I was glad that they was friend.

I smiled gently at the sight in front of me, when Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

When EJ was done eating, children started to play. With Emmett.

Everyone laughed at Emmett, when he wanted to play with them. He loved making Isabella happy, and Isabella was happy when Emmett played with them, so he played.

I watched Rosalie smiling. And I knew the same thought crossed our minds:

Who said dreams can't come true?

**_THE END!_**

**So this was it.. :'(**

**I feel kinda sad ending this story. It's my first I've published. Thanks for all the reviewers, and who put this story story alert and their favourite story! Thanks!**

**So what you think about the ending?**


End file.
